comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Dillon (Earth-61610)
Max Dillon is a career criminal and self-proclaimed god in the New York City of Earth-61610. She is the second (and, in her mind, only) Electro, Carlton Strand being the first. Powers and Abilities Electrical Absorbtion and Release: '''Max Dillon can absorb electricity from devices in her environment, store it in her own body, and discharge it in arcs. The extent of this ability is unknown, but she proved unable to contain the entire electrical supply of New York City and was nearly killed in the attempt. '''Electrical Invulnerability: Although uncontrolled release of electricity does cause her pain, Dillon is immune to electrocution. Electrokinesis: '''Dillon has a limited degree of control over nearby current electricity. The extent of this control seems to be dependent on how much power her body contains at a time. She can use this ability to telepathically manipulate simple electronic machines, although most computers are too complex for her to understand at the required level of detail. '''Force Fields: Dillon has the ability to manipulate electrical current into force fields for a short time. These shields cannot stop kinetic energy, but have been known to melt metal in microseconds and shock or electrocute living things. Levitation: Depending on how much power her body contains, Dillon has the ability to defy gravity to a limited extent. The exact cause of this is unknown. Teleportation: If endowed with enough electricity, Dillon's body becomes unstable and she gains the ability to move through electrical conductors. Although this is usually limited to metal (usually in the form of cables or power lines), she has been often observed to teleport short distances using her own lightning bolts. Weaknesses Instability: Dillon's body seems to become increasingly unstable the more power it contains, suseptible to disintigrating into electricity if unchecked. The more electricity retained at the time, the more difficult it is to maintain a corpeal form. Although this is the source of her teleportation ability, it is also dangerous: it has been suggested that overcharging may kill or permanently incapacitate her, or permanently prevent her from returning to human form. Conductors: If her mind wanders, Dillon's control over the power in her own body relaxes, resulting in an uncontrolled discharge should she come into contact or proximity with a conductor such as water or metal. These discharges are very painful, comparable to an ordinary human's reaction to a taser, and can induce unconsciousness if sufficently powerful. The more power her body contains, the harder it is to retain control over her power supply, resulting in larger, less preventable discharges; at sufficiently high power levels she may discharge without requiring a conductor, although by this point unconsciousness is unlikely. Megalomania: Dillon considers herself a god in human form, with goals and desires to match that claim. She is extremely short-tempered and violent, and strategic taunts can and will trigger a violent rage and subsequent lack of control over her abilities. On the other hand, appeals to her ego can cause her to become short-sighted and careless, making her easy to outwit. Trivia *Max Dillon has grown to dispise her real name, deeming it unfitting of her percieved godhood and far preferring the monkier "Electro." Spider-Man, of course, has taken to addressing her exclusively as Max. *Dillon has a persistent hatred of Carlton Strand, the first Electro, apparently beliving that there can only be one Electro. Nobody actually knows which is more powerful, although Dillon has put more power on display, she is also the only one of the two of them to push her abilities to their absolute limit. *Fortunately, Dillon and Strand have never had cause to fight each other, as Strand is a simple thief and hired enforcer and Dillon is a self-proclaimed god and aspiring world conqueror. Spider-Man has commented that this is a perfect illustration of the difference between the two "types" of supervillains. Category:Versions of Electro Category:Electrokinesis